Tell Me About Mom
by Ben Firebird
Summary: It goes on in Dragon Quest five, and tells a small story about what might have happened after the main character was turned back from being a statue. It goes on between him and his daughter, who is asking questions about her mother Debora.


I don't own any of the Dragon Quest games, this story goes on in the DS version of the game.

Tell Me About Mom.

It had only been a few days since Abel had been turned back in to a human, it was still a bit hard for him to believe that it had been eight long years since he and his wife had been turned in to stone, and that both of his kids was now eight years old, while he still looked like he was sixteen year old, it truly did make him angry when he thought about how he and Debora had lost so much time together with their children.

He was certain that she would have loved seeing and taken care of the two of them while they where growing up, but now both of them had missed that, and he truly want to make sure that they didn't miss anything else.

But they had to find her first and unfortunately he didn't have the slightest idea where to even start looking for her, but he was determined to find her no matter what.

And if anything stood in his way they where surely going to regret it, he seriously had enough of all of this the only thing he really want right now, was to live a peaceful life together with the people he loved, but as the young man sat there far away in his own thoughts, the door to the cabin suddenly flew open and his daughter enter the room.

"Hey dad what are you thinking about? You really does seem to be far away!" the little girl said, as she walked over and sat down on his bed, looking up at him with a big smile on her face.

Hearing her ask that Abel immediately turned around and looked back at her where her expression made it quite clear that she was curious, about what was going on in his mind.

Seeing that he couldn't help but smile a bit, as he closed the book he had been trying to read all of this time. "I....I.....was thinking about your mother and how much I miss her right now!" he explained, while a depressed look ran over his face, as he again began thinking about his wife.

Hearing her father say that, the girl also got a somewhat sad look on her face.

She might never had meet her mother, but a very big part of the girl still missed her, and even true she hadn't show it much, she had been a bit disappointed that they hadn't found her together with their father, she had really want for the four of them to be one big happy family, but before they could become that they need to find their mother first.

It was only after a few minutes when her father began talking again that she got out of her thoughts.

"What are you brother doing?" He asked a bit worried that the boy was making some kind of trouble around the ship, by getting in some of the sailors way, he still remember just how much trouble he could get in, while he was that age, and it had only been thanks to his own father that he hadn't been seriously hurt.

"That soldier Tuppence are teaching him how to fish, I just don't understand why that is so entertaining, I think it's boring!" the girl grumbled in a very loud tone, while thinking about how annoying it had been just waiting for those stupid fish to bite.

Laughing a bit at his daughter's view on fishing, Abel was happy to know that somebody was looking after the boy. "Hmm I'm glad he has something to do, it can be rather frustrating not having anything to do on a ship" he said while smiling a bit at the little girl.

Thinking a few seconds about her father's words the girl finally nodded a single time in understanding. "Ok but he better be done soon, I want to play!" she said in a angry tone, which again made her father laugh as he told her that he was certain that it wouldn't be long before her brother would ran out of patience and come down here to find them.

Nodding a bit to her father's words, the girl just sat there quietly for a few minutes, opening and closing her mouth a few times, it was only when her father asked her what was wrong that she got out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking about what kind of person mom was, I just really want to know!" she said looking away from him and down at the floor.

Hearing her said that Abel again got a sad look on his face, but he knew that she deserved to know, it had clear for him almost from the start that his little girl missed her mother a lot and there was no way he wasn't going to tell her about it now that she was asking him.

"Your mother was a very beautiful person, she had very long black hair and blue eyes, just like you!" he said, as he stood up from his chair and moved over beside his daughter where he reached up and rubbed her hair in a very gentle way.

While the little girl looked at him with big eyes, now looking all the more curious then before, as he continued talking in a far away tone about her mother.

"She can be somewhat selfish from time to time, but if you can get past that I think she is a very sweet person, and I really do lo.....!" that was all he got out, as he again got a sad look on his face, as a single tear slowly ran down his right cheek.

Seeing that the girl looked away from him and down at the floor, she did not like seeing her father like this, he was such a kind and caring man, that obviously loved her mother a lot, and that made the little girl even more determined to find her so all of them could be together.

"Please don't worry daddy, I'm certain we will find her soon, and I just know she loves you too!" the black hair girl said in a very loud tone, as she quickly moved in and gave her father's right cheek a big kiss, before she pulled away and gave him a big smile.

That of course made him smile back, he was just about to say something else to her, when suddenly both of them could hear someone yelling loudly that he finally caught something.

Hearing that the girl immediately got up from the bed, now curious about seeing what kind of fish her brother had just pulled in, and it only took a second then the girl was gone, leaving her father to look after her with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure you would have loved to see this, just wait a bit longer, the three of us is going to find you for sure!" Abel said in a determined tone, as he also stood up and followed his daughter out of the room, he too wanting to see what kind of fish his son has caught.

The End.


End file.
